<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mechanic by Bolontiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133145">The Mechanic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku'>Bolontiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mechanic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Mutant Powers, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New mechanic on payroll, new adventures, new ways to de-shirt Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mechanic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve watched in amusement as Bucky stalked out to the kitchen, Natasha clucking and leaning forwards on the kitchen island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bucky, put a shirt on before you poke someone's eye out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and glared at her, stepping back as Clint made his way in, "hey!" The archer ducked out of the way making Nat snicker, "cover those up!" He glared making a happy noise as a mug appeared in his line of vision and taking a gulp of it before kissing Nat on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is she?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stared at his newspaper for a moment, "mm, not sure who you're talking about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky crossed his arms over his chest, sweats shilling low on his hips, leveling a glare at the three who stood on the opposite side of the island. "Rusti, you know? Short, crazy colored hair, tattoos? Managed to get your loyalty over me. Mechanic. Drives a motorcycle? Where. Is. She?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked thoughtful. "Mechanic? Maybe she's in the lab with Tony. Something up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky growled, "she took all my shirts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat snorted, "how do you know it was her?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I asked FRIDAY for a security video, she snuck into my room and left with all my shirts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint cracked, nearly falling off his chair. Bucky turned on his heel and stomped out, presumably headed to the labs where Tony was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Worth it?" Steve asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint and Nat looked down to where the mechanic sat on the floor between Steve and Nat. A wistful sigh leaving her, she held up a finger, "FRIDAY? Did you get pictures?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As you requested Ms. Pagan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled, squealing lightly as she hugged and shook herself for a moment. "Definitely worth it!" She popped up to her feet and kissed Steve on the cheek, high fiving Nat and ruffling Clints hair. "Gonna go return his shirts now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's gonna kill him," Clint sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it's good for him," Nat answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded, still looking at his newspaper, a smirk slipping into place.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky nearly growled, "is that it?!" There was no noise for a moment and it was hard enough as it was, holding up this portion of this contraption, "Rusti? Rusti?!" he could feel a drip of sweat make its way down his temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep your pants on!" She scoffed, rolling around from under the large metal gear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or don't</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought with a smirk. "I didn't ask for your help…" she hummed, reaching in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky narrowed his eyes at her, not missing the way her ass looked in those jeans as she bent over, before dropping completely to the floor and crawling in under it. "This thing was going to squish you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would have figured it out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does it do anyways?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This used to be the basic center piece of Tony's Hulk Buster, then Bruce wrecked it and Tony was gonna throw it out!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear her pout, thought about her plump bottom lip sticking out and groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep your shirt on sergeant!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes trying to keep his patience. "If you could spare a hand that would be nice, seein' as how your machine is gettin' ready to rip it offa me!" He was talking about his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Five minutes, both hands are busy!" She called back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky felt his shirt slip up, his lower back on display, "doesn't Tony have a garage of shit that could hold this thing up? Why doesn't your garage?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cause I am old school!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you turning-" his shirt slid further up, his abdomen making contact with the metal as the mecha twisted in his hands, "Rusti- gonna lose my shirt here. I like this one." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then drop the cylinder."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue eyes closed as he felt his shirt slip further up, he maneuvered so that he could slip out of it. Steve was gonna be pissed. It was gone in seconds and he dropped his head against the cool metal in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All done!" She squeaked in happiness and stared up at him. "You can let it go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky reluctantly did so, surprised when the metal didn't come crashing down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Using Tony's tech to build off of is fun! Magnets can help keep something like this suspended…" Bucky glared at her. "But it was really helpful of you to keep the cylinder up while I figured it out! Thank you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky growled as she smiled at him, her eyes closing as she did so, dimples appearing at the corner of her mouth. That mouth that he could see a perfect pout on. "Be safer next time! I won't be around all the time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not really a grouch ya know?" She hummed from her spot on the floor. Bucky paused, watching her as she got up and reached into the mecha and caught his shirt. "It's gonna go to the dog park," she pointed at it, "you know for the puppies? A reusable wash for pups!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered how she got all those colors into her hair. "New tattoo?" He asked, moving back towards her, stepping into her space, watching as she took in a quick breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped, color rising to her cheeks and hid her arms behind her back. "You smell"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky growled as she stepped back from him, "happens when you're holding two hundred pounds of metal to keep it from crushing the damned mechanic!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched with wide eyes as he stomped out and sighed softly, "hey FRIDAY?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Ms. Pagan?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Didja get pictures?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As you asked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti squeaked and clapped, patting herself on the back. "Grumpy and grouchy but damn he looks good without a shirt."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky sputtered, Tony had snapped up and hit his head on the engine block that was between the former assassin and both mechanics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what?!" Bucky finally managed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled out from under the engine block as Tony gasped for air, "God! PLEASE STOP RUSTI!" he was certain he'd die if she repeated it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising a perfectly coiffed eyebrow she shoved a hand through brightly colored hair, "I said, I'm not Rapunzel, but I'd let you pull my hair."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky had heard right. "You're a lunatic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched his face turn almost the color of the Bugatti Tony had just gutted for her and turn on his heel, quickly vacating the garage. "Too bad," she hummed getting to her feet as Tony rolled out from under the engine still guffawing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did he do to you?" He asked, straightening and wincing as he cracked his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti stretched her arms in front and cracked her elbows laughing as he made a disgusted face at her. "He said I have crazy hair!" She pouted grabbing the tail end in her hands and petting it, "not my fault that my stupid mutant powers is to change hair color and my tattoos!" She frowned as Tony patted her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep it up, it's nice to see that guy flustered. Steve and I haven't had much of an effect on him since he got back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got back? C'mon, why does everyone baby him? He's like the marine's I grew up with-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? What's that face for? RUSTI!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky ignored the set of eyes that bore into him. She had been staring at him like a damned cat waiting to pounce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had come in and ruffled her hair, it was colored pink and purple today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark blue eyes shut in strained patience as he remembered what she had spat at him and the mental images it had brought on so quickly he had to backtrack before he said something as equally unprofessional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his eyes he stared at the dark packaging in front of him. "What is this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my fucking gawd! Please tell me you're not so old you've never had a HERSHEY bar?! Steve-?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked where she had and found his best friend regarding him with an amused face. "We got those back in the day. Fucking DumDum always ate his too fast to share."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohh! Steve cursed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky grunted as the girl made herself comfortable in his lap, plopping like she had done it a million times before. "Hey!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If ya want the chocolate bar ya gotta pay the price! And the price is cuddles!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Five minutes," Clint whispered and smacked ten dollars into Steve's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thirty," Sam added and slapped twenty into the pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stuffed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, "she'll fall asleep there," and pulled his wallet out adding fifty. The other two whistled and grabbing drinks, joined the two facing the large screen TV in the small communal room adjoining the small kitchen. Steve ignored his best pal’s pleading look and dropped into the nearby couch, stretching long legs in front of him as Clint complained from his spot on the floor, Sam chuckling, as he switched shows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve does it!” He nodded without looking as she held the chocolate bar out of reach, Bucky complained, but stilled on the couch. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky went on a run with Steve and Sam first thing in the morning. After that it was sharpshooting with Clint, sparring with Natasha, going over mission stats with Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in the middle of it when Bucky felt like something was wrong, brows furrowing together and he realized something was missing from his day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tony stopped mid sentence, mouth partially opened, “there’s something-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well, spit it out,” Tony huffed impatiently with a chuckle, quickly stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s uhm... Rusti?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nearly choked, he reached for the bottle of water and swallowed a mouthful. “Rusti?” Bucky nodded, “my mechanic? Short? Bright hair and tattoos?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Bucky answered as nonchalantly as he could, a small shrug of his shoulders following.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re asking about my Rusti? The one that drives you crazy? Steals your shirts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sighed, leaning a hip on the conference table where holo files were splayed above it, arms crossing over his chest, “yes, see, the thing is, she hasn’t been around today. Usually she at least makes an appearance to steal my coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stared at him, attempting to keep his mirth in check, “and she hasn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky grunted, shaking his head and turned back to the files, “nevermind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked over at him, “what?” he asked, gripping the edge of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony gave him a smug smile, “you noticed she wasn’t around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pure relief buddy, nice to not have her bouncing around and… annoyin’ me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chuckled, one hand moving to rub at his chin, mouth falling open as he thought. “She needed a personal day? Or was it she called in sick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky swallowed, a quick flash of her bright smile came to the forefront of his mind. “She sick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony leaned against the table, legs stretched out in front of him, “don’t think so, sometimes…. She gets a little sad. Guess it’s just the blues.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blues?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s alone. Grew up as an orphan, had some troubles, she really doesn’t trust people that much, the only reason she’s comfortable around here is cause I vouched for you. All of you, I let her work in the garage by herself before I introduced you.” Tony blew out a long sigh, “kids been through enough, but I like her, she’s got spunk,” he grinned, looking at Bucky, “she’s got that dark humor thing too, but,” he shrugged, “sometimes she’s just not up to socializing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… she’s not here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony pouted. “Better if you left her alone, she might bite you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck nodded, “we got this to get through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded, quickly caught back up to where he had been but kept eyeing Bucky who looked distracted, he allowed himself a small mental pat on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti sighed, shuffled through her living room and stopped in front of the door long enough to adjust the comforter she had wrapped around herself, stifled a small sniffle and jumped when the knock came again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FINE!!!” she growled, jerking the door open. “I’ve told you idiots to st-” she felt her jaw drop, Bucky watched as she snapped her mouth shut and swallowed before frowning and crossing her arms over her chest. Well, as best she could under that comforter. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky narrowed his eyes at her. “I brought some things to make ya chicken soup,” he said, pushing by her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo-you can’t just!!” she scrambled after him, nearly tripping over the cover before remembering to shut the door. By the time she got into her kitchen he was already making the soup. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t answer, but took a moment to lead her into her living room, pushing her gently onto the couch and setting the TV for her. “Stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti narrowed green eyes at him and was surprised at how he fluffed her cover around her. It seemed to get warmer the way he did it. She watched as he stepped back into her kitchen and turned to the TV, snuggling in further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t like the way she had no decoration marking her skin, or the way her hair had dulled into a pale white, it just wasn’t his Rusti. He was used to her bouncing around and singing horribly, he wanted her to annoy him and come up with ways to have him lose his shirt. He frowned at the soup in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti had been nearly asleep when Bucky cleared his throat. She sat up as he set a small tray across her lap, the bowl of steaming soup on it. “I didn’t know you knew how to cook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had sisters and a wonderful mother, of course I know how to cook. Also, Steve was always sick so I helped his ma.” He sat down beside her and watched as she took a spoonful, a smirk falling in place as she squeaked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as she downed the plate, it reminded him of when he sat by Steve in his little apartment trying his best not to chuckle as Steve swallowed the bowl whole. “Oh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti looked at him, “what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky cleared his throat and shook his head, pleased as color seeped back into her tousled hair. “Nothing, wasn’t expecting that to happen,” he pointed at the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over and hummed, “it’s a drama, of course that sort of thing would happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been sleeping?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to,” she shrugged her slender shoulders, “I just couldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nodded, quietly taking the tray from her lap and settling back in. It took less than a minute before he felt her head fall onto his shoulder. Bucky felt the irritation of the day melt away as she pressed closer to him already fast asleep. He slid an arm around her and moved enough so that she was laid out before returning his attention to the show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t needed to take his shirt off after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky held still, as still as he could, which being trained as a sniper in the army and later as Hydra's weapon… he could be still as a rock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But right now? Right now he was struggling to not move. He knew he could see the small tick in his jaw as he struggled to sit still, every bit of him wanting to just reach out and </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Her perfume invaded his senses mixed in with grease and he could feel her warmth. She huffed, her bangs flying out of her eyes before settling once more. Today her hair was a riot of colors, purple and pink fading into each other, blue mixing with blond, teal, and red; she had waves crashing over her forearm and there was a fox on her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck leaned forwards, breath fanning over her exposed shoulder. He didn't miss the way she sighed, green eyes closing just briefly. He didn’t miss much these days since he’d gone over to her apartment, since he’d seen her color come back slowly. That night something had changed between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would never get done if this continued. "You said you would hold still."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky glanced at her profile, this close he could see the smattering of freckles that crossed over her nose. He wondered if she subdued them? He had always thought it was cute. "What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti glared at him, it wasn’t his fault this was happening. Tony would pay, he knew she had a thing for the man and she was convinced he had done this on purpose. "I can't get to this from behind you and this is too-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do what you have to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti blinked at him. Tony usually did this, but today he had been called away, which meant he called her and asked her to do this. Bucky's arm needed a quick… tune up. "I'll go get a seat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looked at her, her green eyes flicking away. "Just sit." She made a choking noise and he realized what she was having difficulty with, he reached out and tugged her into his lap. "There."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn't even needed to get creative in order to get his shirt off. Nope. Today it was all on display and she was so close and </span>
  <b>
    <em>NOW</em>
  </b>
  <span>… And that didn't even- he smelled good. Good enough to eat. Good </span>
  <b>
    <em>GUD…</em>
  </b>
  <span> she shook her head and shifted in his lap, finally able to get the angle she needed in order to connect the wire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sighed, metal fingers flexing. "That- thanks. That was tight, feels much better now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned, "not much different from a car-" she hummed, her own fingers slipping over the smooth plates of his arm, clicking the small piece back into place. It really was a work of art, the way it was shaped, the silent whir that you could only pick up on if you were used to that kind of noise. She froze as he dropped his head to her shoulder, hands on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now ya just gotta finish?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"MM!" Came her squeaked reply. She started finishing and nearly died the moment he shifted, thick thigh pressing up closer as he moved her accidentally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been different between them. Since he had spent the night. Nothing had really happened. She had woken up to find him dead asleep, she was completely sprawled over him, his left hand splayed along her lower back, thumb swiping over her skin every few seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, why did it feel like it had?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky was certain he would go to hell, he ran his thumbs in under the hem of her shirt, trailing along the skin just above her jeans enjoying her little noises. Disappointed as she jerked off his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ALL DONE!" She exclaimed, backing away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky blinked, a slow smirk appearing, "you good doll?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti could feel her hair turn fire red, the burn slowly making its way up her neck and ears. Bucky raised an eyebrow, "fire?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti felt the mortification sink in as she realized her tattoo's must be turning into flames as it burned across her skin. "I HAVE TO GO!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as she bolted and wondered how long it would be before she realized this was her garage? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Electric Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: "You're in love with her-" for Bucky and Rusti</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The music played rather loudly and it pulled Bucky from his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There she was, smile plastered to her face and he leaned against the doorframe as Sam laughed, Rusti’s laughter spilling over as Clint held the camera up. Peter nearly rolling around on the floor as Sam attempted the dance along with the fiery redhead, she’s gone red for today, the tattoo’s that danced along her skin making it seem as if she pulsed, Bucky had to swallow a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky frowned, the music bounced, a little electronic sounding if anyone asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck...come here!” Clint laughed, waving him over, Bucky caught Nat at the edge of his vision as Tony sauntered in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti stepped back as Clint laughed, “Rusti and Peter have been introducing us to TikTok, here he is!! Steve is next!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony handed Bucky a drink, the man smirking at him, “you’re in love with her…” Bucky tensed, Tony chuckled, “no, no, there’s nothing wrong with it, but she’s.. She’s getting out there, trusting a little more, what if she decides to date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She dating anyone?” he asked, without looking at Tony, eyes stuck on the short woman that glanced at him with shy green eyes. She’d been different lately, hadn’t bothered to steal his shirts or go out of her way to annoy him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony held his breath, if he didn’t take a second he would spit his drink and what a terrible waist of whiskey. “Not what I said, but there are some that are interested…” Tony recognised the song Electric love, Steve stood next to her smiling a little obviously as Rusti squirmed. “WHOA!!” he caught Bucky’s elbow and surprised the brunette by shoving him in Steve’s place, “Steve’s gotten to play, l-let Bucky play a round, huh?” he patted Bucky on the shoulder, “ahh, just go with it yeah?” Bucky nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter HOWLED as Tony sat next to him, Nat moved and pressed her hip to the wall, watching with a pleased expression, Steve moving to stand next to her. “You already play?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded, “she… there was a dance…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, if Bucky doesn’t get it after this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Get what?” Steve asked, looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle, I can’t let you go now that I got it, and all I need is to be struck by your electric love…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky was surprised as Rusti turned to him, hands slipping around his neck and tugging him down. Her lips were soft and tentative on his, he groaned into the kiss, eyes shutting on their own behalf and he leaned into her, arms wrapping around her small frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti knew it was a bad idea the moment she felt his eyes on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had spent the morning doing TikTok challenges, it had started with Peter and her, the music catching her attention and then they were filming themselves. Of course Sam had to butt in, so there were quite a few of him and both Rusti and Peter, some with all three, Tony had gotten involved and the morning was gone before anyone knew it. Laughter spilling and bringing more of the others till she had finally felt his eyes on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she would have hated kissing Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he clued in on what she was doing his wrapped around her, lifting her slightly and taking over the kiss. Lips demanding more, tongue swiping along the seam of her lips, delving in as she sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony covered Peter’s eyes, “hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky grunted softly as he pulled back, keeping his forehead pressed to hers. “Sorry,” he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rusti smiled back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>